The field of the disclosure relates generally to automobiles, and more specifically, to a component handling system for use with vehicle engines.
At least some known vehicle engines include an engine block and a plurality of components that are inserted into the engine block. Moreover, at least some known vehicle engines also include components that are coupled to an exterior of the engine block. Furthermore, at least some known vehicle engines are assembled using a pallet-based support system. In known pallet-based support systems, a pallet is provided that includes a plurality of bolt-receiving apertures formed therein. Two or more posts are bolted to the pallet, using the bolt-receiving apertures. Two jigs are bolted to opposite sides of an engine block. After the jigs have been coupled to the engine block, the jigs can be positioned on the two or more posts, to support the engine block in either an upright or inverted orientation.
However, modern vehicle engines are becoming increasingly complex. Assembly of such engines may require access to more than just a top or a bottom surface of the engine block. In addition, the use of robotic systems for engine assembly, which may require access from above the engine block, is becoming more common. As a result, increased access to surfaces of an engine block from above is desired, to increase the percentage of assembly work surfaces done via robotics. However, known pallet-based support systems may limit the regions of the engine block that are accessible from above.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pallet-based support system for use in the assembly of vehicle engines that facilitates access, from above, to surfaces of an engine block not limited to only the top and bottom areas of the engine block.